Drama, drama, drama, what more could happen?
by Trigunskitty
Summary: 17 year olds has so much drama. Except, this girl’s drama gets worse as things far worse happen.rated T for my language XD
1. Ch 1: My Life SUCKS

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or Sango, or Miroku, or Kagome! NOTHING! They belong to Rumiko Takashi! Happy; because I'm not.

Info- this is in Another Universe. So yes, bare with me.

Summary- 17 year olds has so much drama. Except, this girl's drama gets worse as things far worse happen.

Chapter 1- My Life SUCKS!

Alarms go off as a girl fumbles under her comforter's. She hits the button for the evil mechanism, forgetting about it for now, she stretches. Soon she leaves her warm nice bed to get ready for school. Just when she was about to go in the bathroom, her cat appears. "Good morning Kirara." The nekomata purrs a reply back to her as she rubs her fur by her leg.

The girl picks the cat up and slightly pets her, then putting her down as she ran into the next bedroom, forgetting to wake up her younger brother. "Kohaku! School is going to start soon!" The boy in question moaned and gets himself up. Drowsily walking past his Sister mumbling the words as "morning." She smiled and rustled his hair. "Take a quick shower so I can get in." Kohaku looks at her and smiles. "I know!" He suddenly gets a burst of energy as he rushes into the bathroom and starts to take his short, quick, easy shower.

10 minutes later the boy is in a towel, running to his room and shutting the door. Music blasted in there, a noise of complete shock emitted from the room and the music is turned down. Yep, just another day for him.

The older girl then hops into the shower as she thought she heard the phone. Knowing if it did ring, it would just go to the answering machine. So she would call the person back if it was a dire situation.

After another 10 minutes pass, she walks out, hurrying to her room and changing. She looked in her closet, pulling out her brown corduroys, a pink shirt, brown sweater, socks and a pair of brown clogs. She rushed into them, hurrying out to the front, seeing her brother had been eating breakfast, and she sighs. "Kohaku, are you almost finished? School starts in about ten minutes." Kohaku nods and looks at the clock, then dumps the contents of his cereal in the sink. "Alright, see ya sis!" He then grabs his I.D. badge from the cloak holder and puts it on. He opens the door and before he could close it, the girl yelled out to him. "Love you!"

The girl rushed to her bus. Barely making it on, her day had always began like this. She would, almost miss her bus, or forget her I.D. then have to walk to school. She hadn't been able to drive yet, since she had yet to get to the classes for them. Plus she had to watch over her brother a lot.

She sat down, before feeling some person in the black snickering and talking about her behind her back. Sadly yes, she was unpopular, and that wasn't good. In this high school she went to, there were many places of popularity. It was war there for anyone like her.

The popularity groups reside like this.

Most popular; Semi-popular; Jocks; normal; geeks and nerds; and just plain 'unpopular'

Being on the bottom of the food chain was bad. VERY bad…

The girl relaxed in her seat, feeling nothing bad happening yet. She had been on edge all day yesterday and the day before because she had gotten a threat letter on this online chat place.

Apparently a male had sent her a private message saying he would kill her since she was unpopular, and since he claimed to go to her school, she had been on edge ever since.

Now she would try and find out what happened.

The bus had stopped, and the girl began to get up to get off. Though a couple of Jocks, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkutsu, had pushed her back down in her seat. "Stay down like the unpopular bitch you are!" he said to her and his followers agreed, putting on a smug smirk.

The girl glared at them, though waited for everyone to get off. When she would get off later, she would then have to deal with the impossible… Naraku…

She made it to her table and pulled out her book. She began reading it, waiting for Ashley and Elayne. Two of her friends since 8th grade. Though she knew they wouldn't survive against the wrath of a demon such as Naraku. See in her world, demons and humans lived alike, and well if you were human and acted like a goody good and turned in your homework and never ditched, then yes, you would then officially become 'unpopular' like her.

She sighed turning her page, awaiting her faith for the day. "Sango! Where **have** you been!" Came the creepy, unwanted, evil demon Naraku. She flinched, looking up at him, "What do you want today Naraku…" She said, deciding not to test her luck for the day.

The 'popular' man in question smirked, "What happened to the 'I won't take anymore shit from you' yesterday attitude?" He asked, with more eagerness to steal her money. He knew the teachers wouldn't bother either. Since they were suck up humans.

Sango, looked up from her book exasperated, "whatever." He smirked at this, and sat down right next to her. Letting his hand fall down her arm back to her thigh, raising it up to her part in her pants. "I could help you, you know. If you want, I can make you to 'unpopular' to 'popular' in less then 30 minutes…." He said, sure she was unpopular, but she was good looking. So she guessed her good looks had prevented people from beating the shit out of her. Though if she got on someone's nerve's badly, then yes, one smack or one punch would be dealt with.

Sango twitched at how he touched her and raised her hand to slap him. A smack was heard as she felt stares from people around her. A red imprint appeared on his face, though he didn't seem angry, but… happy. This confused her. "I knew you were going to do that." Just then, his girlfriend appeared… "Hello Kikyou, how are you today sweetie?" He said to her, teasing her like he normally did. "Naraku. What are you doing with this stuck up bitch!" Sango blinked, moving away from the man beside her. But his hands traveled around her waist, holding her there next to him.

"She just wanted some fun." This caused Kikyou to snap. "How dare you bitch! Trying to steal someone's boyfriend because you can't have one, eh?" she snarled at her, pushing her off the seat she was on, Naraku had this planned out… he did, didn't he?

Sango hit the fall hard. Books from her bag fell out and she looked at them, beginning to pick them up. Kikyou had another thing though and kicked her to the side. Making her forget her books but pain instead. "What the hell! Don't ignore me like you think you're the whole universe bitch!" Sango grabbed her arm, blood was forming from the new cut she had received from Kikyou's boot. "I didn't do nothing!" She retorted angrily. Slightly getting up and facing her.

Kikyou smirked, knowing she had ensnarled Sango in her trap. "I may forgive you though, can't say that I could resist him either. Seeing as you are 'unpopular' you only wanted to become popular, like us? Well, since I **am** a forgiving person, give me all your lunch money, and I'll forgive you, maybe I'll be your friend for a day." Kikyou began laughing at her own joke. Sango, deciding not to push her luck, pulled her ten out and passed it to her. She then replied under her breath, knowing Kikyou wouldn't hear, "you slutty bitch." She then collected her books and pushed them in her bag.

Later she appeared in her class, finding the seats filling up. She looked around. She found one spot in the way back. All alone for 'unpopular' people like her. Then out of the ordinary, a seat was open. Sango was surprised and slowly walked to it, sitting down in it. Maybe faith was being nice to her and her evil junior life? Possibly; she found the seat next to her empty as well. That wasn't a good sign… she sighed, knowing what was to happen.

During the middle of class; students on the 'popular' group had begun their operation. Sango was the target. Paper hit her head, though she tried to ignore it and do her work. People had always did this for a laugh. She got used to it. She sighed seeing everyone getting all happy because of her misery. Why was everyone so happy to see her life miserable?

Then out of a chance, the door opened, a boy with midnight blue eyes and a short ponytail at his nape of his neck appeared. His smile was the best of all his facial expression. Though Sango knew him well. He was a jock, and even though she really liked him, but will never admit it, would never get the chance to ever speak with him. The girls all gasped at the sight of him and called out to him. "Miroku! Miroku! Grab a chair and sit with us!" He just smiled at the girls looking around.

The teacher looked at all his students, then looked at Miroku. "Mr. Houshi, please find an appropriate seat to sit at." Miroku looked at the teacher and smiled. "Of course teach." He looked around sadly seeing all the seats taken. He blinked though as there was a seat by the prettiest girl he may have seen. She was engrossed in her work though, so he never got to see her face. He smiled, thinking he could date another beautiful lady and sat down beside her. "Hello!"

Sango blinked and looked to the seat beside her. It must have been a joke, he must have been paying with her emotions or something. If he knew what group she was in, he would probably never speak to her again. So she guessed this was her chance to talk to him. "Hello to you Houshi-sama." She used his name in a good mannered way. Liked she always did with people she never talked to before. He blinked at the way she announced him, and smiled his most gorgeous smile. "you don't have to call me that. Its Miroku." Sango paused before shaking her head. "Sorry. I usually use their last names of the person I'm speaking to if I don't know them well. " She replied, getting back to work.

Miroku was shocked at the answer he got, not sure what to say. The answer soon came to him and he looked at her, "Well, I guess I'll have to get to know you better then." Sango blushed at his words, dropping her pencil and looking at the blackboard. She tried to remain cool but it was too much. Evil hormones and her evil life; though the girls in the back made her life worse then usual, because they started to talk about her being a slut and a bitch.

After about a minute, a boy on the 'jock' group threw a piece of paper that was crumpled in a ball at Sango's head, almost bringing her back to reality. The paper, wasn't as light as it was though. It was heavier then usual. After she opened the paper, she found a rock in it. She felt her head as a gooey substance went on her hand. It wasn't big or anything to worry about, just a cut, but she would have to wash it out and hoped there wouldn't be a scar.

Miroku noticed something was thrown at Sango. He looked back at the jock in question and glared at him. Telling him metally to back off and not touch her again, or they would have to deal with **him** later.

Sango sighed more as she heard the lunch bell ring. Class had been very stressful, especially after getting paper with a rock thrown at her. Strange to say, later during class, the throwing stopped, much to her confusion. She was glad, much glad that they stopped. Maybe her luck did turn around for the good.

Miroku had other plans than let this girl out of his grasp, he followed her out and to the lunch. She stopped, feeling him following her, waiting for him to pass her, though he didn't. She looked behind her to see him behind her looking down at her. "Sango I presume, right?" She blushed for the second time that day and nodded. "Yes, that's me." He smirked at her and gave her one of those famous smiles of his. "I knew it, such a lovely name, for such a lovely person." She looked down, forgetting all about her hunger, or about lunch. All she thought about was the man in front of her.

She stopped though, shaking her head. _'He's playing me.' _ She thought and pulled back, trying to remain calm. "Thank, but I have to get to the library and finish my homework." Miroku noticed her need to leave and smiled. "Oh, me too, I have calculus that I need to finish, what do you need to do?" Sango blinked, no way was he out to get her THAT far. "It's for Algebra 4 and English 3." She said.

Yes, she did have homework, but she didn't plan to do it during lunch. She thought maybe using that would let her be alone in the library, but no, he seen through her plan. "Ah, English, always hated that class." She blinked and walked away to the library, knowing he would follow if he wanted to.

He did follow her to the library like predicted. He stayed beside her the whole time and when they sat down, he pulled her chair out before she could get it. He gestured her to sit and she did, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks. When she sat fully down, he pushed her chair beside the table and before he sat down himself. He shocked her when he bent down beside her cut on her head and ran his finger's over it.

She held back a hiss of pain, as he did this. He looked at her and then whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry people do this to you, and I also guess your not that popular or anything by those lines. I would think they consider you unpopular. Am I correct?" Sango stopped breathing. She knew he would find out, he was very intelligible to know that answer. "Yes." She said quietly. Hoping not to get caught and punished for being with him. It must have been a joke now that he knew she was 'unpopular'

Miroku had other plans though and placed his bag down beside his chair he would sit at, which was right next to Sango, and still whispered in her ear. His breath was against her skin, and was making her feel… different then usual.

"Why do you act so good, when I know there has to be some sin in your life." Sango shivered at his tone. He was very seductive, she would give him that. She felt his hands rub her arms slightly. "I am good, that's why I'm 'unpopular'" She said, gritting this out of her teeth. He took that answer another way and pulled her out of her chair, looking into her eyes. Her brown ones met his dark violet one's. His gaze seemed to stare straight through her. It was like he was reading her soul or something. She was silently thankful no one was around, not even the librarian was around.

He smiled at her and moved her closer to him, happy to feel her body against his. "I see sin in you, you just need to let it all out." She looked away, unable to look at him. "I-I… I need to get my homework finished." She finally stated. He blinked before letting her go and allowing her to sit and get her work out. "Ok, I'll do mine as well." He sat down besides her, getting his calculus homework out and began to work on it. He then began to glance at her through the corner of his eyes. She seemed a bit oriented from his speech. She also seemed to react to his touch too. Which was a good thing for him. He started to like this 'Sango' person more then usual.

"Could you help me with this problem?" Came a question from the girl besides him. "Sure." He showed her what she needed to do and she thanked him once again. She started to work on her homework. The bell soon rang, letting the two continue on to their next classes. Any regular day for the two of them alike.

A/N: I hope you liked this. I hope it got some people's attention, and I hope that people review. . Tchao! And please read the next chapters coming up!

Trigunskitty


	2. Ch 2: Got to hate PE and its Coaches

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha… and it makes me sad… Rumiko Takahashi… I envy you! 

Information- Wow… Thank you for all the reviews. I even got some favorites! Thank you again!

My answers to the reviews

Sangonesan- I know, I would let you but I think Miroku got that department covered; though you can help him! 

Bubbles- Yes, I know Miroku can be a player… I don't know what I'm going to do with him… So it's still a mystery on what he'll do with Sango.

lilsanoku105- I hope to make her popular with Miroku, but it's up to fate and what the majority vote will turn out to be. So it's all up to you guys!

I don't like Sango getting picked on either… I know she could defend herself and kick anyone's ass if she wanted, but the reason I'm writing this is because its about how I feel in life. Sometimes the real world isn't a pretty picture. Though people want to believe it is. It isn't. I know.

The Dancing Chicken- I know, I like long stories too. It preoccupies my time.

pUrple cRUsh- Thank you, and I hope to have you continue reading!

amylovestakuya- Thank you! I hope to have you continue reading this! This is my first successful story so far. n.n

Chapter 2- Got to hate PE and its Coaches…

Miroku arose from his bed. His alarm busted once more by his companion living with him, "Inuyasha? Why must you destroy my alarm clock every morning?" A gruff answer broke through the silence in the house. "It's because it's so loud!" Miroku sighed, throwing off his covers, then walks to the bathroom door, opening it to see his disgruntled friend, Inuyasha brushing his teeth. "Now why did you come over again last night?" The boy with silver hair, red Hakama, ((pj's)) and fluffy white appendages attacked to his head looked over to him with an angry look, "What do you think?" Miroku just shook his head, sighing once more. "Why can't you ever get along with your brother Inuyasha? Would it kill you for once to be civilized?"

The boy just huffed, spitting out the gooey toothpaste in his mouth to look at the jock to the side of him. "Because, Sesshomaru is a jack ass who thinks he's all that, and I didn't start anything, the bastard just arrived home from college and gave me an evil look of death, then kicked me out claiming that a step-brother who has half his blood shouldn't stay with him. So he kicked me out."

Miroku just stared at him with some doubt. "Are you positive you didn't do anything, Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked in the mirror and looked up, trying to find the right words for his next statement. "I may have moved his stash of money…" Miroku didn't need to hear anymore. "Inuyasha, get out of here in about twenty minutes, or I may never allow you over to my house again. I'll have you spend your nights in the dark coldness outside at night." The hanyou smirked, waving his concern off. "Don't worry, I'll be out of here before you even get out of the shower." Miroku spook soon after his statement, "You now have ten minutes."

Inuyasha gapped at him, "Jackass!" Miroku just shrugged, "Your babbling decreased your time, don't blame me." The hanyou just shuffled past him, shutting the bathroom door, leaving the boy with midnight blue eyes in the bathroom. "Might as well take a shower."

Sango had rushed out of the shower, noticing the time. "Oh no! I'm going to miss the bus!" She scrabbled down the stairs looking at Kohaku as he was walking out the door. He was also late. "Sango! Your bus is not here yet! You're going to make it if you run! Here's your I.D. I got it for you!" Sango smiled, patted him on the head. "Thanks bro! Hurry, or you'll be late too!" He rushed out the door, leaving it open for her.

She grabbed her backpack, along with her huge textbook that was due that day. She ran out soon after, closing and locking it behind her. She then ran, bouncing up and down the steps on her driveway to the bus stop. The bus wouldn't be there for another 5 minutes. So she was safe as long as she continued to run.

About 5 minutes later, she caught her bus before the doors closed. She panted for breath, looking for a seat. She found her seat up in the middle where there was a paper taped there. The paper said, "For the unpopular bitch: Sango!" Kids who had done it snickered as she crumpled it and threw it in her bag. She didn't want trouble.

Later when the bus stopped at school, she was again last off, hurrying to the bookstore. She opened the door to its store inside, full of the variety of textbooks. "Ah! Sango, is that the book that's due?" Sango looked up at the teacher sitting there. "Yes, yes it is." She gasped out. She forgot how to breathe because of her running.

She passed the book to her and let her check it in. Along with her other book in her bag. "Ok, all checked-in, hope to see you later Sango!" The teacher waved at her as she was leaving, "Alright, it was nice seeing you too!" She walked down the hall way to the front, and tried to avoid people. She knew what some thought of her, such as 'bitch' and 'slut' but she had no idea why. She wasn't dressed up to show off anything, she didn't have an attitude. Why was she always getting picked on?

The bell rang for 1st period. Her PE class, "what fun." She said, rushing to the gym. She avoided meeting with Naraku that morning, but she would definitely see him in PE. Since he had her Thursday PE class. Of course, her schedule was different per day.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday

1st period- Chemistry

2nd Period- Algebra 3

Lunch A

3rd period- Computer Applications

4th period- World history

Study Hall

5th Period- Spanish 2

6th period- Concert Choir

Tuesday and Thursday

1st period- PE

2nd Period- English 3

Lunch A

3rd period- Calculus

4th period- Weight class

Study Hall

5th Period- Gym

6th period- Mythology

Sango shivered, feeling something bad was going to happen. Though she always had that feeling. When she arrived at the end of her line, she looked ahead of her. There stood Naraku looking at her, "Hey Sango, where have you been?" Sango just ignored him, "…" Naraku took this as a challenge walking to her, ignoring the teacher calling for him to get back in his line. "I said, where were you." He ordered out. She couldn't help but say where she was out of fear of his voice. "The bookstore." She replied, hoping he would leave her alone.

Naraku smiled and just shrugged, "Now was that so hard?" "Maybe." Under her breath, she whispered this. She never liked him at all.

The teacher had enough of there chat and yelled at the two. "Onigumo! Tajiya! 40 pushups! Now!" Sango blinked, trying to organize her thoughts on what had just happened. "Tajiya! 40 now!" Sango looked at the teacher and jumped, "yes ma'am!"

She jumped to the ground, holding herself on her palms and toes. Pushing up and down doing about 5 every 10 seconds. When she was finished, the teacher told her to hurry and change out.

Sango jogged to the locker room, sweat lightly covering her forehead as she walked in. Girls snickered at her for getting in trouble. "Oh shut up!" She snapped. The girls startled went on to there business changing.

Sango opened her locker, with some difficulty. Having the combination slip from her mind. "9… 28… no 27... 13." She put the combination in, then rewarded with her clothes for PE. She grabbed them, changing quickly into her black shorts and pick T-shirt, then closing her locker, rushing out quickly.

Today wasn't her day.

Miroku had PE in 1st hour too, he noticed Sango had gotten in trouble as well because of Naraku. He continued to think the same question in his mind. _'Why is Sango always getting bullied?' _

He sighed, not getting his answer he wanted. Inuyasha sitting beside him smacked him in the arm. "Hey Miroku, What's wrong with you?" Miroku looked at his friend and shrugged. "Nothing's wrong my dogged-ear companion." He smiled his playboy smile, getting Inuyasha to look another way, deciding he was fine and probably thinking he was looking at the girls in there short-shorts.

Sango rushed out onto the gym floor and began her stretches when everyone else started them. When finished, she felt someone staring at her. She looked to the side to see Miroku doing his stretches and stopped, walking to her and smiled. "Hey Sango! We're playing flag-football today! Aren't you happy?" he asked, soon, Inuyasha was beside him crossing his arms and looked at her. "Your Sango right?" Sango blinked, "Of course." She said, soon to regret it as he smirked. "Oh, so you're the one Naraku hates. Welcome to the club." Sango blinked. "What club?" Inuyasha smirked. "Naraku hates my guts as much as Miroku and you." She blinked. "You mean Naraku hates Miroku and you too?" she was surprised. Miroku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we don't get along, and he doesn't like Inuyasha because Kikyou was his ex, and because his half-demon." Inuyasha scowled and tried to hit Miroku.

"Oi! Shut up Miroku!" Sango laughed as Miroku laid on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha just 'keh'ed dragging Miroku's ass to the field, with her following. "So, you and Miroku know each other well?" Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk, "Known each other since 1st grade." Sango was surprised at this again. "Wow… so you're like best buds aren't you?" Inuyasha just grunted in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Sango smiled, looking outside as she opened the door for them. "Well, lets go! We have to run laps remember!" Inuyasha liked her happiness, seeing she was trying to get away from the troubles in life. She may have gone through stuff like he did. "Yeah, lets go before bouzo awakens. I want to leave him in the dust." Sango smiled and giggled. "Yeah!"

Miroku had awakened when he had heard the last statement Inuyasha had said. He then heard Sango's giggling agreeing. His voice then produced out of thin air and replied to Inuyasha's statement. "Inuyasha, you wound me!" The boy dragging him looked down and stopped, letting the boy with the intense blue eyes to be dropped on the ground. "Well it could have been worse." The hanyou exclaimed; Sango began laughing at the two of them. "Your too funny guys." Miroku smiled, patting the dirt off his clothes and walked to Sango, grabbing her hands and looking into her brown eyes. "I'm just glad I'm able to get you to smile like that." Sango blinked, surprised at the statement, a light blush coming on her cheeks.

"Um… we have to run… remember… laps and all…" She replied, pulling her hands out of his grasp and walking ahead. Miroku couldn't resist but to smile at her. "Inuyasha, she's right, you know what that teacher does if we don't hurry." The hanyou blinked rushing up to the field, followed by Sango and Miroku. He was still glad to see her smile. Even hear her laughter. It was his first to hear it, and it sounded like angels singing in his ears. Was he falling for her? _'There's no way, we just get along to well, we're just friends. Right?' _ He didn't notice but Sango had thought the same sentence in her mind.

When they reached the filed, they were to start running two full laps. The track was pretty long, but they could survive, even if they sprinted half the way to catch up to everyone.

When they were finished with their run, they all walked down to the field. The coach then split the teams up into groups. "When I call your names, come to the front… Little, Tajiya, Houshi, Takahashi, Devries, Aspnaa, Yotobi, Elayna, and our new student Higurashi! You're on team yellow! The rest of you, Onigumo, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, Bankotsu, Hakkutsu, Ginta, Kyokotsu, Kouga! You're on team red! On my whistle, go on the white line!" Her whistle blew as the students scrambled to get their flags. The new girl, Higurashi was pushed out of the way by Kikyou. "Ow!" Sango saw this and grabbed two flags, for her and Higurashi. She then hurried to her and bent down, "Are you alright?" The raven-haired girl looked up at Sango, and nodded, her arm slightly bleeding from the fall on a jagged rock. "That girl shoved me down… why that bitch!" She whispered furiously. Sango smirked, "She's like that to me too." She then showed her a scar from the day before from where she had gotten cut from her heel of her boot.

"She's one slutty bitch." Sango passed the girl a flag, and decided to ask her, her name. "What's your name?" Higurashi blinked, "Kagome, What's yours?" She smiled at her, starting to like her more then ever. She wasn't a bitch like the rest. "Sango." She replied shaking her hand with her. They then hustled to the line; soon they were chatting like if they knew each other for years.

Inuyasha and Miroku made it to them and smirked, "Hey, your new right?" Kagome nodded smiling at the two of them. Miroku then bowed taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Pleased to meet you Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha and Sango both out of anger and frustration whacked him on the head. As hard as they could. "Don't mind him," they sighed, slightly worried Kagome would have been scarred for her life.

When Miroku woke up, the game had begun; people were running around like crazy, Naraku was taking his anger out at Inuyasha and Miroku, while Sango and Kagome were guarding the football from Kouga and Ginta. "Hey Higurashi! I don't think you should help Tajiya out at all. She's just an unpopular bitch, you seem much more better then that!" Kagome huffed in anger and grabbed her hips. "She is not unpopular in my eyes, she's a cool person! Don't be saying stuff about people you don't know!" Sango surprised she was defending her smiled, happy to know someone was with her through this. Maybe her life was changing for the better.

Miroku and Inuyasha had finished dealing with Naraku, pulling his flag off and pulling off Kagura and Kanna's as well. They shook there head's walking to the jail they were to be in. Meanwhile, Sango had some trouble dealing with Kouga and Ginta. Bankotsu had appeared behind them while they were fighting and stole a ball from them. Kagome chased after him trying to pull his flag off.

Though before Bankotsu could run to his side, Inuyasha skidded beside Kagome, almost tripping over her, and pulled his flag, he grunted in anger and threw the football back to where Sango was. Miroku had her covered though as he watched the goal as she hustled to get the ball in the hoop. Miroku then pulled Ginta's and Hakkutsu's flags off and watched Triumphantly as they walked to the jail. Soon, the game would be their win. Inuyasha and Kagome hustled back to them, blocking the goal from Kouga, and he was outnumbered. He grunted, running back, though Miroku and Inuyasha got the better of him and pulled his flag. He then twitched, grabbing his flag and running to the jail. Kagome smiled, knowing only two people were left, and they were guarding the goal.

"Hey guys, lets do a diversion, One runs and pulls them to the side, while three of us goes to the balls. We'll win for sure!" Sango liked the idea, and didn't want to screw it up. "I'll be the diversion!" She said, Miroku and Inuyasha smirked, patting her on the back. "Alright, take the right first and pull them along, and if they pull your flag, we'll try and get you out. Lets hope this works." Inuyasha scuttled to the front, while telling Little to go back and guard the goal with his life. He was happy to do it, jogging back and stood there eager to help out. Sango then ran out fast, attracting Kikyou and Kyokotsu. She rushed to the side, and was outnumbered. Kikyou smirked, grabbing her arm with anger, pulling her down on the ground hard. She yelped in pain, and Kyokotsu pulled her flag, taking some flesh with his claws. She yelped out, anger and pain swept through her, but she knew she didn't want someone else to get hurt. She saw that Kagome and Inuyasha was running to their side, holding two of Naraku's team's balls.

Sango smirked, happy to see that they had won, but something wasn't right, where was Miroku? She got up, dusting herself, ignoring the pain, then noticed something; the jail on their side was empty. A voice boomed out. "Jail break!" The coach repeated, while smirking. Did the coach hate their team so much?

She grabbed her flag, noticing Miroku had escaped without his flag being pulled. Naraku was hot on his tail too. She sighed when she saw he was safe on their side.

She rushed to the jail and sat down, looking at her arm. Blood was seeping from her cut. It was deep, but not too deep. She looked up again; noticing everyone was trying to get the footballs instead of the jail. Were they hoping for another jailbreak? Nope. She sighed, looking at her watch; it had been ten minutes since she had been sitting in the jail cell. It sucked. Soon Little, the one guarding the hoop rushed over to the jail, but met with Kikyou. She smirked, but stopped, Naraku yelled something to her and she let him through. Sango blinked, she was released from the jail, walking back to her side. Was she really useless? Did Naraku think she was no help to her team at all?

She sighed, the whistle blew, and the team was even, 2-2. The game would continue next week on Tuesday for the tiebreaker. Kagome rushed to her, "Sango! Are you alright?" I tried to get to you but Kikyou wouldn't let me! Then when Inuyasha and Miroku tried altogether, Naraku and Kouga double-ganged them and made them run to the hoop instead. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. Good job on your diversion too! It helped a lot!" Sango smiled, "Okay, its fine, really, I understand." She then grabbed her backpack, looking behind her as Miroku and Inuyasha hurried to them, "Nice game Sango! Kagome!" Miroku complimented them. Inuyasha smirked, nodding with that. "Yeah, good job on guarding and stuff." Sango smiled, nodding and then looked back to the general direction of the girls' locker room. "Come on Kagome, we have to change, what class do you have for 2nd period?" Kagome looked at her, "English 3, then I have lunch." Miroku intervened, "Me too!" Inuyasha shook his head, "I do too." Sango smiled. "Awesome. Well let's get ready before the bell rings!" They all got ready and began to run up to the locker rooms.

Life was starting to get better. Little by little, even though little obstacles stood in the way.

A/N- Wow. That was just for their morning too, I'll have the third chapter about the rest of their day, I hadn't expected their PE class to be THAT long… -sweats- PLUS I made Sango's life a little better too! Aren't you proud of me? Hope you liked it, and sorry for the long wait, I had been sick and stuff. Soccer and Key club is killing me slowly too…

Trigunskitty


	3. Ch 3: The Myth and Miroku

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it, now you can put that gun down….

-Blinks- all right! All right! I forgot, don't need to shoot! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! NOW you can put that gun down. Thank you! n.n;

My answers to reviews-

Mirokumustangsolo- Thank you for the review and suggestion, it really does help me with the story. Thanks again!

pUrple cRUsh- Wow… Excellent way to put it… I'm glad someone sees through the evilness of life –cough- anyway… Yep… I've had that happen to me too. SOME and I do mean some friends do backstab you. It sucks, and the pain you feel is like ten times worse then any other feeling you felt before. Though it disappears when time progresses. But… that's life.

Thanks for the review and reading!

Demon Exterminator Barbie- YAY! Thanks for the review DemonExterminatorBarbie! n.n

lilsanoku105- -cough- I wouldn't say that… Miroku didn't seem to deny it… okay maybe he did but… -sweats-

I wonder why Sango is called a slut too… why'd I put that… -starts to ponder why- Oh well… I know she isn't, I LUV her character! –cough-

Information- Wow, thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for the late update and all, you see… there's this evil sickness going around my school… and uh… I have it now. Its called Pertussis or the 'whopping cough…' sounds gay, I know, but its deadly to little kids. Luckily I don't have any younger siblings… because I AM the youngest one. ((15 for all who don't know)) So yes, that pretty much explains my crappy week. Then tomorrow I have to skip school for a doctor's appointment for it, and that just sucks… Plus I have soccer to get too… and that's not good, I don't want to be booted off the team because of this evil jacked up disease! TT ((Found out today I made the JV soccer team. Woot Woot! ))

Anyway, you're probably getting sick hearing me talk about my life... So yes, you'll have to bear with it. Or just ignore this paragraph all entirely. ¬.¬

I may have to change the ratings since there are little kids here, and I will cuss a lot in this fan fiction. So yes, just telling you all that before I do it.

Hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Chapter 3- The Myth and Miroku's Hand

Sango sat in her English class, listening to the teacher as e gives out the page number and assignment of what they needed to do. "Go to page 453, read from that page to 459, then do Questions 1-10 on page 460. When finished pull your book out and wait for the rest of the class. Begin." Sango pulled her book from underneath her desk, while remembering what page it was on, she saw the story's title she was to read. 

"Feudal Era Japan"

_Once upon a time, Midoiriko, a powerful priestess fought against another powerful demon, their battle lasted for seven long days, until finally on the seventh day, demon outsmarted the priestess and ate her heart. The priestess knew her fate was to come up as death so she then wished for one wish, for her soul to remain intact with the demon, so it will never be freed again. _

_The demon was shocked at this and was frozen into stone. A jewel was then made. The jewel was now called the 'Shikon no Tama' _

_People thought that this was only legend, since the jewel never showed itself yet. Months passed, years came, Then after over many centuries it remained as an urban legend only myth. _

_After a while; a jewel was found, All priestess's were to test their powers to see which one could purify it of its evil powers it may contain. _

_One faithful day, a priestess and another priestess were judged. One of the priestess's thought that they would win, since it was her mentor who was judging them. Though fate took its horrible changes and the other priestess passed. _

_The priestess, Tsubasa from the texts, enraged at this, and threw away her priestess ways and became a dark priestess. _

_Years passed soon, as soon the priestess became infatuated with a hanyou. After the hanyou attempted to steal the jewel for his own gain, the priestess warned him not to come, since she claimed that she 'didn't' want to waste her arrows on him._

_Soon the two felt something between the two of them and decided to marry. _

_Again, destiny did not have its way, for the jewel had always brings an evil with it. A demon…_

_He had once been human, stealing and killing like any other robber and thief. Though his fate was made when he set his eyes on the priestess guarding the Shikon No Tama. He was going to steal it for his gain, but didn't. _

_He returned to his camp, to find his men turn against him and injury him so badly that he couldn't even stand. _

_On the brink of death, he laid at the riverside. Wishing for death to take him. Soon, the priestess he had fell in love with appeared, she helped him to a cave._

After some months of her healing, his intense burns couldn't be healed. He heard soon after that he would die, but that didn't anger him, what angered him the most was that a hanyou had stolen the love of his. Anger took him, calling over 100's of demon's to come. 

_The demons took his body as a sacrifice, telling him he would be a demon. He took this chance to get revenge against the priestess and the hanyou. _

_He changed into the hanyou's form, telling the priestess to meet him at the meadow. So that he could change into a human for her; so that they could live together and not worry about the jewel any longer. _

_The priestess accepted, and went back, the demon took form into Priestess soon after, finding the hanyou, telling him to meet her at the Goshinboku tree, so that they could change him into a human. He agreed and the demon smirked in eagerness, knowing his plan was working. _

_The demon meets with the priestess in the hanyou's form, swiping her shoulder hard with his claws. She gasped in pain, dropping the jewel. The demon looked smug, grabbing the jewel and walking off. Blood seeping through her shoulder, the priestess yells out into the morning breeze. "Betrayer!" _

_Soon, the demon sets the jewel back in the hut, knowing it was to work if the jewel was there. He changed form into the priestess, having it fun with the couple. Soon his plan worked. The hanyou, thought the priestess betrayed him, since he had attacked him, in the priestess's form. _

The hanyou, determined to get revenge, stole the jewel from the shack it resided in. 

_He ran through the forest, back to the Goshinboku tree. Then an arrow hit him in his heart. He drops the jewel, stuttering out, "… I thought… I thought" before he could finish, he died, pinned against the tree, supposedly too never wake again. _

_The real priestess stood with her arrows and bow, breathing hard before falling. Her younger sister ran to her with agony in her eye. Her left eye was covered in an eye-patch, making her never see from that eye again. "No! Sister! You'll live! Please hang on!" The older priestess looked at her younger sister, gasping out. "You must burn this jewel with my body, I shall take it with me to the netherworld. Never to let it be used again." Then with her last breath she crumples to the ground; Dead. _

Sango pauses. Feeling grief for the hanyou and the priestess. She sighed, she couldn't read it anymore. Not even a bit. She closed her book, sadness and bitterness dwelling inside her. She could only imagine how it must have felt to be betrayed by someone impersonating the one you loved.

She felt someone besides her sighing as well. She looked downcast to the person. Kagome was sitting there, saddened at the story. You could tell she was about to cry from the grief in the story. "Kagome." She whispered to her, The girl gasped a bit, rubbing the tears from her cheeks. "Huh!" She asked in a whisper.

Sango smiled at how, patting her back, "It's sad, isn't it?" Kagome nodded, feeling tears prickle in her eyes. "It's no fair how they did that to the two of them!" She whispered back. She didn't want to get in trouble on her first day of school too. She heard grunting behind her, so did Sango. They looked behind them to see an agitated hanyou. "Mind to tell me why you're so worked up on this made up story?" Kagome felt anger well up inside her. "Its sad you twit! It's horrible how that evil demon tricked the poor hanyou and priestess like that."

A voice interrupted their conversation. "It's true Inuyasha, because that same demon did in fact curse my family." Sango thought it was the teacher, but turned around to face Miroku, he was sitting in front of her all along. "How'd he curse you Miroku?" The boy with blackish hair showed his hand that was always wrapped in that glove. "You always wear that glove Miroku." The hanyou interrupted. The boy though sighed and shook his head. "It would be the end of us if I were to use it. I may die sooner from it as well." He had the attention of all three now, "What is it?" Kagome asked, "Its called the 'Kazaana'" Sango blinked. "You mean like a wind tunnel?" The boy nodded. "Very correct my dear Sango."

The boy cleared his throat and then began his tale when no one objected to it. "You see, my great, great grandfather was out to exorcise a demon." Sango paused. "Woah!" Miroku hushed her up. "Let me continue. The demon could shape shift into anything it wanted." Again he was stopped when Inuyasha interrupted his commentary, "That's the same power that one demon had in this story." Sango, Kagome, and Miroku sweat-dropped. "NO SHIT SHERLICK!" Miroku said, in his angry, whispered voice.

Sango sighed and told Miroku to continue. "Thank you Sango, You see, before I was interrupted by my dear friend…." Kagome intervened, "Get on with it Miroku!"

The boy paused, sweating, "Well, like I was saying, the demon transformed into anything. A shape-shifter if you will. Well, he transformed into a beautiful woman, and well, my great, great grandfather was defeated, Naraku then cursed him, telling him that if they cannot kill him, then this hole will continue to come through to all our family line. So now, when I grow up, I want to find out who this demon is and kill him, so that this curse will not hurt any other people in my family." Inuyasha grunted. "Is that why you don't have a mom or dad." Miroku nodded. "Indeed. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father died when I turned 7. Remember when I didn't come to school that day, then I told you that I was really sick. I was at my new house with Mushin." Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, and then you told me you moved, but was still able to come to school, then you said your father went out on a business trip, then never came back. Nice cover-up." Miroku nodded, a smile never ceasing his face though, "Yes and remember when I was 11, and I had started to wear this glove, at recess, you almost took it off because you wanted to see what was wrong with my hand. I was scared out of my wits that you were going to die." Inuyasha grunted, shifting in his seat. "uh yeah… Good thing I stopped. I just got this bad feeling when I pulled on the beads. Wind started to come out of no where to, so I backed off."

Miroku nodded. "That my friend was a little taste of the wind tunnel." Kagome and Sango remained silent, she was grieved at how Miroku lived in fear about this 'abnormal' hole in his hand. "oh Miroku… I'm sorry." Miroku looked at Sango when she spoke this. He smiled at her, trying to tell her everything was all right. "Don't worry, I'm fine, but my question to you now, since you know, my dear Sango…" He got out of his seat, sanding on one knee, and grabbed her hand. He looked into her startled eyes, seeing her eyes widen. "Would you do the honor of bearing my child?" Kagome and Inuyasha jumped, Sango sat there blinking, with a lot of blush coming to her face. Students who sat nearby watched the four of them. Sango couldn't speak. "uh… I… um…." Then some pressure came on her ass. She twitched in anger, standing up and slapping Miroku.

"ARGH! YOU DAMN LECHEROUS BASTARD!" Miroku was on the ground, twitching, Inuyasha laughed at him. "You stupid ass… I can't believe you pulled that off." Kagome grabbed her mouth in shock at what he did. She felt so sorry for Miroku, but worse for Sango. "You deserved it Miroku… that's sexual harassment for ya."

Sango stared at the boy before her. He was still unconscious, but then she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She paused, blushed like mad, and sat down in her seat, pretending to read the story before her. The teacher saw what had happened. He just shook his head. "Inuyasha, take our friend, Mr. Houshi to the nurse, and Sango, you can relax, he does this all the time." Kagome and Sango both dropped their books to glare at the unconscious man. "you mean…" Kagome started, and Sango finished. "He does this all the time!" They glared daggers at the boy, hoping he would burn for touching other girl's ass like that.

Inuyasha smirked. Dragging Miroku down through the door and to the hall. 

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome finished their work, not caring if the story was sad or not.

-Study Hall-

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat down, all are having somewhat horrible days. "You know what, I can't believe Miroku does that!" Kagome gritted out, anger taking her again. Sango nodded, going though her notes trying to get over Miroku. "I knew he was just some player… jocks are always players…" Inuyasha took that as an insult and retorted. "I'm no player! I don't grope girls' ass's like he does!"

Sango and Kagome twitched, one broke their pencil. A.K.A. Kagome, "No Inuyasha, your worse, your overprotective, your violent, you beat the shit out of this one dude named Hojo because he just asked me out on Friday. You're an egotistical moron who should learn not to butt into people's lives!" Sango sweated looking away. Yep. That day wasn't a good day.

This is what happened.

Flashback to lunch 

_Kagome and Inuyasha both got Lunch, Sango had stayed behind, since she already made some lunch for herself. They then sat, ate and talked about their homework and stuff. Then all of a sudden, Hojo goes to Kagome, asking her out. Inuyasha twitches "Hell no!" Kagome and Hojo both blink. Today just wasn't their day. _

Flash back over

Just when their day wasn't getting any better, Kagura, Kikyou, and Kanna appear. "Ah, look at the geeks Higurashi and tajiya!" Kagura sneered. Kikyou then replied. "Oh Inu-chan! Its you, it's been so long, maybe we should go have some fun together!" Kagome interrupted her. "One, I'm no geek, and two, Inuyasha's got plans, Right Inuyasha." The hanyou blinked. _'What the hell is going on, I space out, and then crap starts to happen, shit… uh, just agree with Kagome on this one. That's your best bet.'_

"Yeah, I'm doing something." Kikyou was shocked at first, Kagura smirked at this and said. "So going out with Higurashi I see, I see the headlines now. Hanyou and human, together forever." She and Kanna begin to laugh, since they were demons. Kikyou joins in, wanting to be 'cool' "Yeah, I can see it too." She replied.

Sango had enough and got up. She walked to Kagura and smiled at her. "Sorry, I don't see that happening, because one, I don't see you remembering it." She raised her fist and threw it at her face. She connected it with her chin and she falls to the ground.

Kanna and Kikyou both gapped at how Sango got less scared to fight them. "How dare you bitch!" Kikyou threw a punch at Sango, though she raised her hands to block. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain to come.

Just then a voice broke through to her. "I wouldn't hit a pretty lady like her Kikyou. Though you would need a good punch, I think you'd look so much better with a black eye." Sango opened her eyes to see Miroku standing in front of her. Holding Kikyou's fisted hand in his enclosed palm, blocking her punch thoroughly.

"Argh… Damn you jock." Kagura said aloud. Miroku didn't seem phased at the name. "I know I am." Kikyou snarled, taking back her hand and helping Kagura up, walking away.

Sango looked at Miroku, there was a bandage on his left cheek, from where she slapped him. "Sorry Miroku… I didn't mean to hurt you that much." She went to touch it lightly, but he shrugged the pain away. "Don't worry about me; besides, I needed to find you guys before school left anyway. Come on, we're still in study hall." Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "What happened?" Miroku sighed. "I got a call from Mushin. He says that I need to leave today, because he wants to check on my tunnel." Sango and Kagome sighed. "Oh, is that bad." Miroku shrugged, "It might be, but until I know, I just want to have fun." Sango smiled and then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well then, lets go do our homework!" Miroku sweated. "um… alright…" Kagome and Inuyasha remained silent, seeming that Sango didn't know what 'fun' meant.

A/N- this was kind of lame and all. Don't need to tell me, well I'll try to get better things, like going to the mall and stuff. I did add facts from the anime, and also Miroku's wind tunnel, can't have our Miroku change now can we? XD Also, I hope I got the feudal era story right. I had to do a lot of research on the anime to get my answers. I even found out what happens at the end of the whole series. 0.o; NOOOO! I shouldn't have, but curiosity kind of made me do it. I guess the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" will work for this. Well please review and give me some help. I really need ideas. Well thanks for reading and peace out.

If you're reading this far, and sent so many reviews already… This is for you guys.

_**THANK YOU! **_

Trigunskitty


	4. Ch 4: Soccer, Cheer, & football, Oh my!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Leave me alone already!

Reviews-

Thank you for the many reviews, and some of you thought I was done with this story, and I apologize for not posting for awhile. My explanation is in the 'Info' part.

Here's a quote I heard that may fit for this situation now. n.n;

'Excuses are like assholes, everyone has them.'

Yep, so here's my asshole excuse!

Information- Hey, I know it's a very late update, and I deeply apologize for this. Many things have happened, along with my computer re-starting and deleting all my work that went up to chapter 10… yes I worked, and worked, and had it even finished… BUT… it all got deleted when my dad fixed it. So I'm SOOOO sorry. I'm such an idiot, blame either my evil computer or me.

Me- forgot to say it on a disk, so sue me… TT

My computer- Well, the explanation above should explain most of it.

So yes, kick me in reviews. I kind of deserve it. I won't deny it, so here is the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 4 of Drama, Drama, Drama, What more could happen?

Chapter 4-

Soccer, Cheer and Football… Oh my!

"Attention all students, People wanting to join soccer, cheer or football, please report to the gym after school!" The announcement again rolled over the announcer, telling everyone for the fifth time it was for sports. 

"Oh shut up you stupid mechanism!" went a very agitated hanyou sitting in his seat for his last period, Miroku, who sat beside him sighed lightly, knowing where this was going. "Inuyasha, I know Kouga almost kicked your ass on the football field last year when we were facing Millenium high school, but don't need to be mad." Inuyasha snorted, glaring at him, "You know what Houshi? Shut you're fuckin' mouth before I decide to give you a knuckle sandwich." The boy shook his head, "Inuyasha, you wouldn't hit your friend now would you?"

He again growled, raising his fist, "Sure as hell I would-" He stopped when the bell rang, Miroku had ran out as fast as he could too. "Get back here Houshi!" He screeched, grabbing his belongings and stuffing it in his bag. He then resided to head to the gym, knowing he would be there.  
-----

Sango and Kagome made there way to the gym, fully chatting about what they were to do, "I'm going to do cheer, so that I can cheer the football team! What about you Sango?" Sango sighed, "I guess Soccer, I don't think I'd make cheer. I know you will, seeing as how you're flexible." She remembered that Kagome and her were at her house a couple days ago, and Kagome showed her she could do various things, such as the splits, cartwheels, front flips, back flips, etc. She was a very good gymnast.

"Wow Sango, soccer seems like a lot of fun, too bad I don't know how to kick the ball!" She chuckled lightly, Sango joined her. "Don't worry, I always play it because my little brother plays it for his gym class, and he likes the sport. So I play with him when I have free time." Kagome nodded, "Your brother is so sweet," Sango nodded, "Best bro in the world, but yours is sweet too."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah right, he totally switched my alarm clock this morning and made it seem like I was an hour late." Sango coughed, "I think your brother got that from my brother." They stopped, "There evil when combined don't you think…" Kagome finally replied, Sango nodded. "yes, I'll have to give him a noggin when I get home." They began to laugh again, making there way to the gym, once they opened the doors though…

"HOUSHI YOUR DEAD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

"Never! You're going to kill me! Shred me! Then maybes eat me! I'd rather be sucked into my tunnel then die your ways!"

"THAT'S IT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Sango and Kagome sweat dropped at the sight. The two were acting like idiots. Though no one was complaining. They were actually laughing. "I see there having a blast," Kagome whispered, "Yeah…" Sango replied, sweating more.

Miroku looked at the door to see Sango and Kagome, "Sango! Save me from Inuyasha!" He then ran behind her, lightly grabbing her shoulders looking over her slightly, awaiting for the yelling. "Miroku!" Kagome shouted, before seeing something-red run into them. "GAH?" All of them screamed, laughter roared through the gym, Miroku laid at bottom, trying to breath, while Sango laid on top of him, trying to get up, but her face was inches from his, light red flushed her cheeks. Kagome next laid on top of Sango, breath knocked out of her, and Inuyasha was pushed off roughly by Kagome when she woke. "INU…YASHA…" She yelled out, he grabbed his ears wincing in pain.

Miroku still stuck smiled pervertedly, "I like this position, please stay." Sango and Kagome jumped off him and smacked him hard on his cheek, both yelling in unison. "YOU PERVERTED JACKASS!"

Miroku laid unconscious on the ground, with two reds slaps on both his cheeks.

-----

Later, when Miroku had awoken, it was time the meeting started, he grabbed a chair by Inuyasha, listening to the football coach as he began his speech on safety and how deadly this game can be to anyone not demon.

Cheer was by the door, listening to Kikyou, Co-captain of the varsity cheer rant on about how you must be strong, and popular, Kagome mentally wanted to die at the very moment.

For soccer, Sango sat on the grass, since they moved to the field. The coach began passing out papers saying they needed clites, ((Sorry, brain-fart for this one))

Knee-high socks, a soccer ball, shorts, and a jersey. She had most of those already, so she had nothing to worry about.

Soon the soccer meeting was over and practice for it began. She had jogged over, with some other girls to the locker room to change, when she walked in, Kagome fumbled with her lock. "Hey Kagome! What's up?" the girl sighed, "The ceiling, Kikyou wants us to run 5 laps around the track, how about you?" Sango paused, "Uh, I got to run 10 around the soccer field, so technically two miles. I think the boys are joining us too." Kagome laughed, "Good luck with that, Miroku and Inuyasha seemed to have cooled." Sango nodded, knowing he would awaken soon. "Yeah… well I got to change into some shorts… but I forgot them at my house, can I burrow from you?" Kagome nodded. "Of course!"

When Kagome opened her locker, she pulled out two pairs of shorts, "Pick!" Sango paused, should she pick the pick and black one, or the green and red. "uh… I'll pick the black and pink." Kagome nodded, "I knew you'd pick that one, you can have them if you want, they don't look to good on me anyway."

Sango smiled, "Cool, thanks Kagome!" She then slid out of her pants to try them on when she pulled them on, they felt snug on her waist, "Thanks again Kagome." "No problem." She replied soon, pulling off her skirt to pull on her pair. When they began to change into their shirts, some girls screeched. "what is it!" Sango and Kagome screamed running out in there bra's to see the commotion, ((there in the girls locker room still))

"Ah, Kagome Sango how nice to see you!" Kagome and Sango turned red, before grabbing the closet thing to them, which surprisingly was a curling iron and a hair dryer, then chucked them at him hard. "HOUSHI YOU PERVERTED NO GOOD JACKASS! Let's teach him a lesson guys!" Kagome screamed, getting all the girls to pound on him.

After they had killed the poor man, they continued their business, but of course threw him out into the hall slamming the door behind them.

----

A/n- I wanted to post a chapter, sorry if it's really short, I am going to continue it in the next chapter, and I promise I won't forget. it may take me awhile, and again, thanks for cooperating with me, I feel so sad that I'm making you guys wait, and then when I finally post it's this short, crappy, chapter, anyway, Chapter 5 will be better!

TrigunsKitty


	5. Ch 5: A Pinch of Horror with a Small Pec

Disclaimer- Hey! I don't own Inuyasha! He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

Information- Le Gasp! My computer finally died… TT so sad for me, the next time I can update is hopefully in January, until then please keep with the story, I know its much but I'll get it soon don't worry!

Reviews- WOW! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad people have been enjoying the wonderful story; also, my "reincarnations" story for Inuyasha will probably never be reposted. I'm sorry I just don't have the time at the moment. Please forgive me on this part. Also, I left us on a cliff hanger on the last chapter. I had writer's block to figure out what to do after that, so I decided to go ahead with time and let everyone imagine what happened. ;

cough So yes! hope you enjoy Drama, Drama, Drama, what more could happen!

Chapter 5: Winter Vacation with a Pinch of Horror

Rubbing her hands together, Sango looked for warmth as some snow fell on her nose. It had started snowing only a week ago and because of that, the school decided to have it's winter vacation earlier then usual. She didn't mind really, the more time she was away from that place, the more she could stay away from Naraku and his gang of stupids. Though vacation had its bad points. No one was around when you needed them around and this was the time Sango wanted someone to be there. Anyone! Well, besides the jackasses in the world. "That slims the chances of finding someone to hang out with." Sango thought out dully and looked down.

In her hand was a piece of paper with a couple of address's scribbled down on them. The first address belonged to Kagome, on e of her best friends that she met a while ago, and then she met up with Miroku and Inuyasha. After there "reunion" one would say, they would probably never be seperable.

_'I can't believe Kagome is having a scary movie night at her place... and she's too scared to watch it without anyone.'_ Sango thought to herself and remembered there conversation.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Everyone was sitting together at the near by coffee shop drinking some hot cocoa as the fresh new snow fell from the puffy clouds above. Everyone was happy about the change in weather, it meant one thing to students and that was 'no more school!' and 'snow fights!' Though there was one unhappy person, and that one unhappy person was being a grouch about it.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome outbursted when the hanyou began to complain about the snow getting in his white furry dog ears. "If you were a hat that wouldn't happen now would it!" Miroku and Sango sat silently, feeling a little sweat come off there foreheads as these two... civilians... argued on about the weather. "For crying out loud Kagome! If I wear a freaking hat, then I'll look like a stupid nerdy kid. The next thing I would need to add would be geeky glasses and a pair of mittens.. and may I remind you that I can't hear when I put stuff over my ears! How does that solve my problem! I'll be deaf!" Kagome irritably gripped her cup and began to retort. "Well you'll just have to be deaf if you don't want snow in your ears! Your such an impompise jerk who can't take any advice when your asking for some." Inuyasha took a sip from his hot cocoa before muttering under his breathe. "Know-it-all-bitch thinks she giving advice..."

Sango and Miroku sighed and waited for Kagome to do what was expected. Lifting their cups of cocoa Kagome soon after flipped the table on top of the poor hanyou and stared down at him with an evil glare. "I-NN-UU-YASH-AAAA!" He on the other hand was crushed under the table, spilling his cocoa on the floor. He then pushed the table off of him and stood in front of Kagome with twitching eyes. "Kagome..." These two then began a staring contest and it didn't end for a while. Miroku looked at Sango and she to him. "Ten dollars on Kagome." Sango replied and Miroku snapped his fingers. "Damn, I was going to say that." Looking back at the two, they wished that it would go to their benefits.

Finally the victor was chosen and Sango grinned ear to ear. "Ten dollars Miroku, if you please." Grumbling, he pulled out a ten and passed it to her and Sango took it willingly. "Thank you my dear friend." and she slipped it into her pocket. Inuyasha pulled the table up to its proper place and everyone sat down, placing their cocoa on the table. Well except Inuyasha's. "Geez Sango... I didn't think you would actually take my money." Miroku complained to her as Sango sipped her cocoa with a smile. "Hey, Life's no fair Miroku. You even agreed with our bet and I won. Well in this case me AND Kagome won." The girls smiled at eachother while the boys grumbled in anguish. Both thinking: _'Women.' _

When peace reigned over their table, Kagome decided to talk first. "Well, since winter break has started earlier then usual I suggest a movie night." Sango tapped her chin in thought and agreed. "Yeah, that would be fun... and I can still make bets if you two have more fights." Kagome giggled a little and Inuyasha grumbled. "Sango... your going to get Miroku bankrupt if you continue to bet on our fights." Miroku nodded, agreeing to Inuyasha's thoughtful statement, and Sango replied. "Of course, that's the whole reason why I bet with him in the first place. He just sucks at betting." Kagome laughed, patting Sango on her back saying, 'two points' and Miroku looked at the ground, black lines covering his eyes. _'You mean to tell me that I, the great gambler, is losing, and will continue to lose to my beloved Sango because I suck...'_ Inuyasha patted his friend on the back and tried to comfort him. "Well at least you know half the population sucks." This made Miroku lose more of his confidence and sigh. "I'm never going to gamble again..."

Sango laughed and sipped some more of her drink and looked at Kagome. "So which movie genre should we watch? Action? Suspense? Mystery?--" before she could say her next thought, Miroku and Inuyasha smirked at each other. Both read eachothers minds and then said to the girls. "Horror." Kagome and Sango were taken aback at both them saying that... Kagome thought about it and so did Sango... _'This must be payback for winning...Damn sore losers...' _Sweating a little, the girls agreed to this idea and were frightened at the looks on the boys faces. "Great!" They both said in unison again. Inuyasha then started to say to the girls, "I'll bring the movies." and Miroku smirked, "And it'll be at my place." Looking at eachother now, they both began in unison, "Don't chicken out..." The girls were a bit shaken up after that one line and looked at eachother. "Okay... It'll be... next weekend..." Kagome replied and Sango nodded.

The boys happy with their response both got up and went towards the exit of the coffee shop. "Where are you guys going?" Sango asked them, and they both turned around. "Oh... to prepare." With that they both left and Sango and Kagome were left wondering what in the nine hells was going to happen over there. "Kagome..." Sango began, and Kagome replied. "Sango..."

"I have a bad feeling..."

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

A week later, there was Sango freezing her butt off as she was waiting for Kagome at the girl's front door. They promised to go together to protect each other from the onslaughter of the boys. As Kagome slipped through her door, she said her goodbye's to her mom and grandpa and walked to where Sango was. "Sorry for the wait, my brother got sick over the night and I had to feed him some soup since my mom was busy and my grandpa... well he was going to feed him something... unearthly..." Sango laughed and understood Kagome perfectly. Kagome had told Sango alot about her family and that her grandfather was a bit into... the shrone to much and mystical myths, such as the story on the Hanyou and the Pritess.

"My grandfather told me this morning about the tale of the shikon jewel again and he's told the story a billion times. Remember when I told you about the day I turned fifteen? He gave me a Kappa's whithered hand! A whithered hand!" She exclaimed to her and sighed. "Well, it couldn't be as worse as what's in store at Miroku's..." Sango nodded, feeling a chill go down her spine as she felt Miroku's and Inuyasha's evil minds click together. "Oh god... it's like that Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide all over again... except more Drama." Both girls sighed and looked ahead. There stood Miroku's house at the end of the street. A car was parking in the front and they saw Inuyasha step out of it. "Thanks for the lift Sesshy." They heard him say and he shut the door. The window opened and a male voice emerged from within. "Call me that again and you will die..." Kagome scratched her head and looked at Sango as she sweated and tilted her head in confusion. "Not much love in there family is there." With a quick response, Kagome replied, "nope."

Seeing the car leave, Inuyasah was left in the middle of Miroku's drive way with his middle finger up and kussing out lots of kuss words at his brother. "Bastard! Get you fucking ass back here so I can kick your sorry ass back to king dim kong!" With that, he smelled a familar smell, two of them actually and turned in the direction. "Ah! There you are, we thought you wouldn't come. After you!" Inuyasha exclaimed to them, extremely calm like. "The hell..." Both said to eachother and inside there souls, they were crying for help. help... help from anyone besides him.

Following closely behind the two girls, Inuyasha made sure that they got inside and sat down. Miroku told them to get comfortable and leave everything to them. Which made the girls more nervous. "Why are they..." Kagome started and Sango finished, "being so nice?" Now they were really scared. They were acting out of character which frightened them more then anything. Watching the two boys re-enter, the boys sat on the ends of the couch. Miroku by Sango and Inuyasha by Kagome, though Inuyasha had popped in the movie then sat down. The lights dimmed as the movie started which spooked the girls spitlessly. _'They're going to kill us! I know they are! They're going to murder us and throw us into the canals!' _Sango thought as she felt Miroku slip his arm behind her on the edge of the couch. Eyeing him with suspiction, she couldn't help but be... helpless. She couldn't run anywhere, and Miroku with Inuyasha had the advantage here. They were winning, and the girls knew it. They were scared out of their wits from just them being out of character.

The movie had soon started, and it had attracted the attention of the girls. The boys on the other hand seemed preoccupied with something else. Like... the speakers? Sango couldn't help but feel anxious about it and then there was a very loud bang. Jumping in fright, she gripped the closest thing which was Miroku. Same with Kagome, she gripped Inuyasha and tried not to watch the movie at all. The boys being well... boys took advantage of them and spoke in their ears. "It's the best part! Come on, it's fake." Sighing, both the girls resumed there spots watching the movie in terror.

Time flew by as the movie went on, the girls had already done all the things Inuyasha and Miroku thought they would do so far and they were doing pretty well. _'revenge is sweet...' _the thought crossed both the guys mind as they watched their girl's cower in fright as the main character screamed in horror as the killer came out with a massive chainsaw. They knew that they were more then easily frightened ever since they arrived at the doorstep.

Exhaling out, Miroku felt Sango shiver as the screaming continued. Concentrating on her, Miroku closed his eyes and shifted a bit. Grabbing her shoulder, Sango looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Blinking he stared at her and then brushed his hand against her cheek under her eyes. A tear fell as he did this and grabbed the remote. Pausing the movie, Inuyasha grunted a complaint to him and saw the reason why. Deciding to take a break, Inuyasha stood up and stretched. "Might as well take a leak." he said and walked out of the living room. Kagome and Sango were left in Miroku's care and he felt guilty for pushing them to the brink of tears. "Hey... uh... do you want something to drink?" The girl's nodded and didn't look at him. "Water sound fine?" The girls both agreed and Miroku sweated. He opened the fridge and grabbed out two water bottles then as he closed it, he turned to face a very, very unsuspecting Sango beside him. "Arg! uh... Sorry.. gave me a fright there..." Miroku claimed and looked at the couch. Kagome was gone and Inuyasha was still gone. "Uh... Sango... where did Kagome go?" Sango looked up at him and kept her unemotional face. Taking a water bottle from him, she opened it and gulped some of it down.

Inuyasha sighed as he left the restroom. He and Miroku thought it'd be a great idea to scare the girl's shitless because of what happened at the coffee shop. Though he thought that they went to far when he smelled tears on its way, and it wasn't very manly to make two strong, innocent girl's cry. "Geez..." she said and turned the corner and there he jumped back in fright as Kagome stood in front of him. "Kag-kagome.." he retorted going into a defensive position. Something wasn't right with this picture. "Are.. are you looking for the bathroom? It's down the corner, well... I'll be down in the living room!" He cried out and tried to stalk past her. Though he halted when he felt a hand hold onto his shirt. Turning he stared at Kagome and tilted his head in confusion. "Kagome?" She didn't respond as Inuyasha sweated. "You're mad at me aren't you?" He replied and felt his shoulders sag. Grabbing her wrist, he dragged Kagome into the living room and guided her to the couch. Sango was already seating and Miroku was desperately talking to her. "I told you Sango! I am really sorry!!! Please! I'll do anything! Just talk please!" Inuyasha looked at Miroku as if he were crazy and Miroku explained. "You see, Sango isn't talking at all... I think we went a bit overboard." Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome. "Ditto to what the perverted man said, just go back to normal Kagome." Nothing seemed to work. Nothing.

Just then the telephone rang and this made Inuyasha and Miroku jump. "Geez, who's calling at this time." He then scratched his head and looked at Inuyasha. He just shrugged and looked at the girls. "Be right back." When he picked it up, he heard screaming on the other end, which caused him to yelp in pain, for it was very ear piercing.

"Help me! ARGH! He's killing me! Help!!!" After that there was a short click and then the beep beep beep signal went on. There was a silence between everyone which made Miroku and Inuyasha really anxious. "What in the fucking nine hells was that?" He replied to Inuyasha who felt his hands shake slightly. The atmosphere between the break of the movie and the silnet down trodden girls only made things worse. "I think we should..." But before he could continue there was a chainsaw sound and a girl screaming echoing through the halls.

With this Miroku and Inuyasha yelped in fright and shook. "Okay... now that was too freaky..." Looking at the girls, they were sitting silently and then something happened. Blood emerged from Kagome right arm and Sango's left shoulder which caused the boys to gasp. "KAGOME! SANGO!" Came the two in unison and charged over. Something wasn't right, the girls acting funny, the phone calls, the chainsaws, blood... Looking at the time they shook there heads and then heard a racking sound. Surprised, they both looked at the flying thing that was flying towards them... "GHOSTS!" They screamed and ran to the girls, in the way they bonked heads and fell to the ground. Forgetting that they had set traps around the house to scare the girls, they got carried away in the way the girl's behavior was.

The girls smirked and smacked their hands in a high five as their plan worked. Apparently they did use traps in the house to use against them, but they had used there beautifully thought out plan to spook them. Kagome ran over to where they were and pocked Inuyasha with her index finger. "I think they learned there lesson." Sango nodded. "Me too, I think we should grab some ice for their heads..." Kagome nodded and watched as Sango grabbed two trash bags and filled them with ice. Walking back to where the boys were, she passed a bag of ice to Kagome and she placed it gently on Inuyasha's head. "This is going to hurt in the morning... even if he was a hanyou." Sango nodded. "Yeah, but scaring us to the brink of tears wasn't funny as hell. Good thing we did a recording of the chainsaws' and a girl screaming. I wouldn't have guessed t was the same movie they were planning to scare us with..." Kagome nodded and held the ice in place on the poor hanyou's head. "Yeah..."

Miroku opened his eyes to see a worried Sango over his face. Blinking, he tried to rise but Sango pushed him back onto his back. "Relax tiger, you banged your head pretty hard. Inuyasha and Kagome have gone home already." Miroku did a slight nod and looked at the time, it was about midnight and he sighed. "So... I guess all that stuff was you and Kagome's prank." Sango nodded and pointed out to him, "The ghosts flying was your own trap that you fell for." She remarked and placed a new bag of ice on his head. "What happened when Inuyasha woke up?" Miroku asked and she explained what happened.

Apparently Inuyasha was ticked off beyond no end when he found out that it was a prank made by the girls and felt like strangling a pillow for being a wuss and falling for an easy trick like that. Sighing he got up and left for home and Kagome followed him out saying to Sango, "Sorry I have to go, maybe I can get him to cool his jets. Bye!" And then she was gone.

Miroku nodded and decided to play another prank on the girl. Karma for Karma. It was only fair. Grabbing his head, he feigned plan and Sango fell for it, hook and sinker. "Miroku! Are you alright." He shook his head and gently tried to message it. Sango had a worried look on her face and when she got closer to see if he was alright, he took the oppurtunity to peck her lips with his own. Pulling back, he smirked and watched as her face turned red. "Karma for Karma. It's only fair, and that's for the ten dollars you stole." Sango sat silent and before Miroku could do anything, she shouted at him. "You IDIOT! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!!! ARGH!"

Smirking, Miroku replied coyishly to her. "Well, it won't be the last..." and with that he stroked her ass which caused her to twitch in irritation. "You no good... jack...ass... I can't belive I was WORRIED FOR YOU!" and with that she slapped him and got up to leave. Miroku was knocked out again on the couch for the rest of the night.

"Stupid houshi! Stupid jerk! Argh!"

Hoped you liked it, and I added a little bit of fluff for not posting so soon. (Actually really late) .

Hope to post soon!

TrigunsKitty


	6. Ch 6: The Unexpected Meeting

Drama, Drama, Drama, What More Could Happen?

Hey everyone! This is Trigunskittty here to present to you... **Dun Dunn DUN!** Chapter 6!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters residing in the anime/manga. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi... Now put down that overly large cinder block and step away from my study guide for my Finals.

Reviews- Thank you so much for the reviews! It Makes me happy to hear and see that people enjoy my stories... Maybe I'll make my own weird story and create a manga? Who knows. Thanks for the support!

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Meeting

"Sango... Sango... Telephone! Kagome's on the phone! Sango!" Kohaku stumbled into his sisters room to find her staring off into her window and it appeared apparent that she was indeed out of it. "What's wrong with her Kohaku?" Came the feminine voice over the phone as Kohaku tried to get the attention of his older sister. "I don't know... I'm sorry Kagome. I'll try to get her attention again... or I'll have her call you back." Staying on the phone, Kagome just sighed and said politely, "Is it alright if you try one more time to get her attention? Maybe say something that will make her flare.." Thinking, Kohaku tapped his chin before sighing. "I'm sorry, I can't think of anything that will make her mad." Kagome heaved another sigh and then replied. "Then tell her that Miroku's mad at her or something. That'll attract her attention." Before anything else, Kohaku prayed to the heavens' that nothing bad happen to him if he did irritate his sister, "Sango... Kagome said for me to tell you that Miroku-sama got into a car accident and is in the hospital." This soon got the attention of the silent girl and it made her scramble to pick up the phone, "Say WHAT?! Miroku got into a car accident? Where? What happened? Do you know where he is? What hospital? Is he okay? What happened!"

Kagome was glad that they brought Sango back to reality, but she didn't like to lie, so she prepared for the girl to get angry at her. "Can you promise me something before I tell you?" Kagome said out loud quietly and Sango gripped the phone. "O-Of course..." She stuttered out, and awaited for Kagome to speak. "Don't get mad at me or Kohaku." Sango quickly stuttered out a 'sure; whatever' answer and told the girl to speak up about the poor monk. "You see... Miroku's fine. We were just trying to get your attention... Your brother was worried over your condition so he called me and I suggested saying something about the monk... Well at least it worked!" Kagome said at last with a cheerful tone.

Sango on the other hand felt her hand almost breaking the phone but, she didn't. "Oh.. I'm sorry to have worried you two... you scared me though when you..." Pausing, she heard Kagome laughing out and Sango stuttered, "W-What?!" A red crimson blush surrounded her cheeks as Kagome spoke out to the poor scared girl. "You're in love with him, aren't you? You're always with him, and when you're not, you're at home moping around in that unbreakable state... Geez, it took almost an hour and a half for you to break out of that!" Sango turned a deeper shade of red as her friend continued and Kohaku stood transfixed at the girl's darkened face. "Its... That..." She stumbled to say before Kagome laughed out again. "Sango... It's alright to admit you're in love. Say it like you're proud of it-" "NO WAY!" Sango interrupted and shook her head in a childish way. "There's no way... I don't think of the monk like that... he... he's... a friend!" Kagome on the other line just sighed and just responded out. "Alright, whatever you say Sango. Well, I was just calling to tell you that Me, Inuyasha and Miroku are going out to the usual hangout. If you want to accompany us, you can," Sango nodded at this and was relieved when the younger girl dropped the topic that they were previously talking about. "Alright, Which hangout?" Kagome smirked on the other line, "We're meeting at the Coffee shop near my shrine. See you there!" With that, she hung up and left poor Sango on the line. "Okay..." She responded out and hung up her phone. Kagome seemed a bit energized today.

The time had come to meet everyone at the original meeting place so Sango got her stuff ready to go and slipped on her shoes. "Kohaku, I'm going out for a bit. Be safe, take care of Kirara and don't open the door to strangers." Kohaku muffled out a yes through his sandwich that she prepared for him and patted off the dust from cleaning. "I'm going." Kohaku nodded and waved bye to her as she closed the door. "Bye Sis." Kirara sat down by Kohaku and also gave a short mew. "Kirara, want to practice with me with the weapons? Kirara looked up at him and mewed in agreement which caused Kohaku to eat his sandwich hurriedly. "Alright, Let me set up the dojo and then we'll start! Thanks Kirara for the help." Mewing a 'you're welcome' at the young boy, the cat twitched its tails and walked slowly to the dojo's door connected to the patio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold air bit at Miroku's nose as he waited outside for Sango to show up. It was weird how Kagome had called him and said that Inuyasha and her had to cancel because of _'something.' _He didn't even know what they canceled for. "Why would they cancel on the regular group meetings anyway?" Brushing his arms together to warm up, he saw a familiar figure coming down the street towards him. "Miroku!" Said a very surprised Sango and he waved at her. She was wearing long denim blue jeans with a long sleeved green and white shirt. Adding to it was a long blue muffler that she received from Kagome for Christmas and the green gloves that Inuyasha bought for her. What made him surprised was that she was wearing the golden bracelets that he bought for her. Taken back from the sudden silence, Sango looked around then behind Miroku. "Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?" She asked and Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. They called me at last minute and said that they had to 'cancel' but... I suppose we can hang out by ourselves." Grinning to himself, he realized that he would be _alone_ with her, a good sign. It just meant that he could get to know her more... and keep more money in his pocket. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha fought with each other, he had lost money every single time betting against her.

Sango nodded and looked around. "Alright, but what do you want to do? We could go to the mall? Or perhaps get a drink here." Miroku smirked at the thought of this and grabbed Sango's hands into his. "Or we can do all of that and then rest at my house for the rest of the night." That perverted glimmer in his eye gave him off and Sango pulled her hands away and slapped him. "Pervert." Deciding to leave the crumpled man on the street corner, Sango calmly walked into the coffee shop and ordered herself a hot chocolate.

------------------------------------------------------------

At another corner, two figures slumped against the wall as one sighed out loud. "Geez Miroku, way to impress her. We gave you the perfect opportunity to be alone with her and you ruin it at the first meeting... Idiot." The boy standing above her, also appearing to have slumped gave a heavy sigh and looked down at the raven-haired girl. "Why can't we hang out with Miroku and Sango again?" Hearing his complaint for the fifteenth time that day, she felt her eye twitch and raise her fist at the hanyou. "It's because those two should be alone! They deserve each other and so I'm helping with the chemistry. After all, I am a good match maker!" The white haired boy fell back as she explained what was happening and watched as she laughed out in a gloating way. People around them also started to stare making the hanyou embarrassed. One for hanging out with a human, and two a strange one at that. "Kagome... you're scaring the children..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku entered the shop and found where Sango was sitting and decided to take a seat and sit on the opposite side of her. Leaving his stuff there, he ordered a cup of hot mocha and awaited for the drink to be made. As he paid for the drink, he noticed that his girl was staring out in to nothing. Was something on her mind? The drink being shoved into his hands grabbed him out of his stupor and realized that the lady at the cashier was calling his name for the fifteenth time. "You're drink sir." As he took it graciously, he set the cup on the counter and grabbed the girl's hands into his. "You're so generous for granting me this chance to drink a drink made especially by you. I'm sure it tastes good from the looks of it." The charmer was granted a slight blush and a small giggle as the girl eased into a skirmish-like attitude. "Oh... non sense..." He gave her a smile which gave the girl a heart attack and looked behind him. The girl that he wanted to attract hadn't noticed a thing. Sighing, he picked up his drink and went over to Sango. She was too busy being out of it to notice him flirting with other ladies again. "Sango?" Waiting for her to answer him, he sighed and reached his hands across the table to slightly tough her hands. This got her attention and she turned to him. "Ah! Houshi-sama... I didn't notice you were there." Miroku grimly smiled, "Yeah, I've been trying to get you're attention for five minutes. I even flirted with the cashier lady to get your attention... but... to no avail..." Sango felt her face turn red in anger, for one trying to get her jealous and two... for... for being a pervert. "Idiot. Like I'm going to be jealous over something like that."

"Oh but you already are." This caused Sango to blush a deeper shade of red and she shook her head. "No... It's... I..." Now avoiding his gaze, Sango tried to her best remain calm, but she wouldn't be granted that. "Sango." Again, she tried to ignore him, but he lightly pulled her chin to look in his general direction. His eyes gave off a sweet generous feeling. It was like he was thinking of something to say, but it also seemed like he had rehearsed it for so long. "Sango... Be mine..." There was a pause of awkwardness between the two of them as she stared unbelievably into his eyes. How was she supposed to know that he was telling the truth? How was she to know if he truly cared for her?

"Houshi... sama..." She whispered out not really knowing what else to say but he touched her lips with his finger. "Shh... Just say yes... Please?" Blush covered her whole face as she tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. She didn't want to say no, but she was afraid to say yes. After all the stuff that had happened to her, how was she supposed to know that he was truly telling the truth. Closing her eyes, she began to think about it and she decided. Smiling she grabbed his hand that was touching her lips and crushed them. "Yes, I will, but only if you stop groping my ass."

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from a distance as the two people in the café laughed, fought, and drank their drinks in peace. Their plan turned out good, at least they hoped it did. It was a happy moment until a familiar voice crept up behind them. "What's this I see? The unpopular Sango and the Playboy Miroku going out together and alone at that?" Kagome and Inuyasha twisted around quickly to be greeted with an unpleasant view. "Inuyasha." The girl with the long raven hair stated as she hung over the boy with the long dark hair with gleaming eyes. "Kikyou..." Inuyasha stuttered out, unsure of what to say to the girl. They had a past between the two of them, but he tried his hardest to ignore her outspoken speeches. "It's soo good to see you Inuyasha... Why do you hang out with such an ugly chick when you could hang out with us? We're so much cooler then that bitch any day." Kagome took offense to this, but kept her mouth shut. Inuyasha would deal with her... but the problem at hand wasn't Kikyou but the boy that she was accompanying. Naraku.

"Don't say what's best for me Kikyou, you're nothing but shit who left me to die out there. Why the hell should I believe in you anymore?" Kikyou shrugged at his statement and leaned her head against Naraku's right arm. "Well, I guess that makes us enemies, right Naraku?" The male being addressed smirked in agreement and spoke out softly. "I already thought we discussed how dimwitted he was. He would never join us. Not after I stole you from him and left him bleeding like a corpse in the forest." He laughed out as Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Damn Bastard!" Kagome couldn't take anymore of this fighting and decided to intervene. Jumping between the two of them, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Don't bother with them Inuyasha. I'm sure it would hurt them a lot more if you didn't hit them. Take the higher road." Scoffing at her answer, he sort of agreed and smirked. "Hmph, You're lucky Kagome was here or I would have used your skull to drink my morning coffee in." Naraku angerly huffed out and replied to the hanyou. "You're nothing but a hanyou who can't fend for himself. At least I don't let humans decide my fate!" Inuyasha stared at him with a deadly glare and clenched his fists. "I'm not the only hanyou around here. Don't forget you gave your fuckin' soul to the demons' to gain that power that you have. Yes, I know what the fuck you are, so go screw yourself over and grovel at the fact that by the first day of second semester your little secret will spread all around campus."

This caused Naraku to flare as Inuyasha hit a sensitive nerve. "Think you're all that? Well, you'll regret messing with me _Inuyasha._" With that, Naraku tugged Kikyou with him around the corner and cursed out loud. As he stared at the coffee shop and at the two unsuspecting people, he smirked and laughed. "I'll start with their unhappiness." Kikyou just smirked and held onto his arm. "I'm ready for your instructions Naraku." This made him look at her and smirk. "That's right... Inuyasha never knew what happened to his _real_ ex. I remember I killed her in that forest and then resurrected you. My perfect little priestess." Naraku began to laugh evilly as Kikyou's grip softened. He was right. She was just a self-absorbed worth less and unworthy being of this world. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Naraku."

-------------------------------------------------

Sango was the first to leave the shop and Miroku soon followed. "Sango, like I said before, my hands have their own minds... they just... grab!" Huffing in anger she turned around and raised her hand holding his already outstretched hand that was about to grab her again. "Like now?" Miroku nodded and took his hand away from her deadly crushing hands. "At least my hands approve of us!" Sango just sighed and continued to walk on. "I'm so glad to receive this blessing from your lecherous hands." Miroku smiled, trying to play catch up and walked besides her. Placing his arm on her lower back, he smiled to himself as she didn't bother pushing him off. At least, not yet. "Whatever." She spoke out to him and he laughed. "Where to?" Sango shrugged, unsure of what to do, or where to go. "Beats me."

Miroku sighed and saw a couple standing at the corner of the intersection. It looked like the male was cursing someone off and the other person was holding him back. "Is that..." Miroku started and Sango finished. "Kagome and Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's ears flicked as he noticed two people talking about them. Turning around and swinging Kagome who was attached to his arm, with him, he saw Sango and Miroku staring at them in disbelief. "Um... What are you doing here? ... And who are you cursing at?" Miroku asked the hanyou and Sango smiled at Kagome and replied sweetly. "Thought you said you were busy today Kagome?" The raven-haired girl laughed out nervously and Inuyasha said. "We've been discovered Kagome. What do we do now? Tell them that we were stalk- mmmapphk!" Kagome covered his mouth with her hands and at the same time jump on top of him so that he would fall. As Sango and Miroku tried to make out what he had just said, Kagome just laughed and shook Inuyasha up. "Run Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran away and Inuyasha stupidly followed, not really knowing why he was running. Miroku finally realized what had happened and angerly retorted, "You two get back here! How dare you spy on us! That's OUR job!" Sango stared in disbelief at the running figures ahead of them. "Wait, you mean they set us up?! KAGOME, INUYASHA! Get back here!" With that, she ran after them and Miroku followed as well.

_'Well, at least one good thing turned out good, I got to ask Sango to be mine... That's the best thing that I could possibly want right now. After all... if she is happy... I'm happy.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sitting in the dark, Naraku sat impatiently holding a phone in his hand. As if someone was on the other line, he spoke into it. "It's Naraku." A click was sound emitted on the phone and another voice became apparent. "What is your will Naraku?" Smirking, Naraku held a picture from the yearbook of four people. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome. "I want you to do me a favor." There was a short pause and then the male voice responded. "What type of favor do you want us to accomplish?" Naraku again let an evil smirk caress his face. "I want you to get rid of a group of people for me... and also... make sure that their families suffer as well.." The male laughed out loud at this and seemed to be content. "Who may I ask?" Naraku just spoke out to the male, "Inuyasha's gang of friends."

"Aye Naraku... Your will is my command."


End file.
